Closure
by Fuscia
Summary: Private detective Oliver Queen has a lot to be thankful for. A proud father, an exciting job, and a close group of friends/teammates he trusts with his life. But, everyone has their demons. His include the ghosts of an unsolved case, the mother who won't take no for an answer, and the last girl he should be having feelings for...Felicity Smoak -AU-
1. Prologue

**_Prologue _**

The nanosecond between heartbeats…that's how long he let his gaze waver from her at any given moment. Yet, as hard as he was trying to meet her gaze, she was putting more and more effort into averting hers. She was good at it too, damn good at it. Her shimmery silver stilettos didn't stay put for more than a few seconds as she made herself look effortlessly busy as today's event planner. The reception was in full swing, the ceremony long been done with. She was supposed to be able to relax now. She did all she could, and from the high euphoric vibe filling the gardens, her efforts had paid off significantly. He wanted her to take a breath. He wanted to steal her away from all the guests surrounding them and just find a moment to themselves in a secluded corner. A place where they could talk…a place where he could hold her tight and get her to open up. He knew how hard this whole process had been for her. Planning it was one thing, but seeing it play out like some fairytale-like it had once upon a time for her-it couldn't have been easy.

Yet, she had done everything with a large smile on her face. Felicity Smoak often forgot to care about herself in the midst of their hectic lives or another's happiness. That obligation always fell onto his shoulders. It was an obligation that came within the job description of being a best friend, and also the underlining factor to a promise he had made years ago. She never made living up to his half of the deal easy though.

Oliver Queen sat by himself at the head table reserved for the wedding party. From the elevated area he could see everything that was unfolding around infront of him. Guests were sipping champagne, gregariously talking amongst themselves, dancing to the vibrating music, and snapping pictures with the bride and groom whenever they could manage. Felicity was easily maneuvering amongst them; stopping to have brief conversations with anyone who wanted to compliment the stunning outcome of her efforts. She was the maid of honor, making this day as wonderful as it could be was her job.

She looked remarkable. Her deep maroon dress was a nice contrast to her pale skin. Her long blond hair was hung in a side braid across her bare shoulder; flowers and ribbons elegantly woven in. Felicity's smile had always been her best feature though; and despite whatever internal feelings she was battling with on the inside, happiness never diminished infront of the crowd.

Knocking back a glass of champagne for the umpteenth time, Oliver stood from his seat and made his way down to join the party. This wedding was so vastly different from the last one he had been a part of. Over a hundred people were in attendance compared to the ten-max guest list of the first. It wasn't really a surprise though. That wedding had been a spur of the moment celebration; this wedding had been in the plans for several months. Felicity had constructed a very detailed agenda from the moment today's date had been decided upon. Dress fittings, cake tastings, music auditions, rsvps…everything had a set date to be confirmed and completed.

The last wedding he had attended, her wedding, had taken less than an hour to throw together. The abruptness hadn't made it any less magical or meaningful, because at the end of the day, the production wasn't the important part. It was the two main leads. Felicity and Tommy had wanted to spend the rest of their lives together, and if that journey started off as a quickly sparked decision with a group of friends scouring a local shop for proper garments, and a road trip down to the beach…so be it.

Oliver stopped short when he caught sight of her slipping away from the guests. He watched her slide into the hotel through the gardens French patio doors. His heart gave a tug in an effort to make his feet move towards her direction, but his mind was telling him to keep his current position. She needed a moment, and as a best friend he was obligated to give her some space. So after a brief internal battle, he diverted his eyes from her and finally focused on the bigger picture.

He plastered a large smile on his face as he approached the most important pair of blonds in the vicinity tonight. Sara Lance dazzled in her floor length bridal gown and Barry Allen, with his arm tightly wound around his new life partner, never looked more dignified. These two weren't just some random acquaintances. They were two of his closest friends, his team mates, people he entrusted a lot in on a daily basis. His joy for them went beyond what he could put into words. This was a long time coming and he was grateful that he had been a part of the journey from the very first of days.

"Hey," Sara chimed happily as she threw her arms around him. "Where've you been hiding?"

"Just waiting for an open window. Moth and light situation around you guys." He returned Sara's hug warmly and gave Barry a genuine smile. "Congrats guys, really, just so happy for you two."

Sarah kissed his cheek before pulling away. "Thanks," she breathed, as Barry's arm came around her waist once more. "Means a lot coming from you."

"And…" Oliver's face twisted in confusion as Barry scratched the back of his head a little sheepishly. "Thanks for standing up with me today, and-and the speech. I know you were a bit reluctant, but I just want you to know…there's no one else I'd rather have had as my best man. You and Felicity standing up there with us today," he shared a tender look with his bride before facing Oliver once more, "just made this all that much better…more meaningful. So thank you."

Oliver was at a loss for words. So he just shook his head as if what he had done today was no big deal. In reality, it was a big deal. It had been a big deal when he stood on that beach beside Tommy and it was still a big deal standing up at that altar with Barry today. The groom today had come into his life much later than Tommy had, but time was never relative to how deep a friendship ran.

"Did you see where Felicity went?"

Oliver nodded. "Figured I'd give her a few minutes before going after her."

Sara didn't seem too keen on his plan, but shrugged in agreement none the less. "Just keep an eye on her. You know Lissy, won't admit that anything's wrong until you catch her in a moment of weakness. And I will not have anything but happy tears at my wedding."

"This can't be easy for her, Sara." Barry reasoned.

"I know that," Sara pressed. "But that doesn't mean I want her to remember today as nothing but _could've beens_. I want her to take away good memories from our wedding." She faced Oliver with pleading eyes. "Make sure she's having a good time. She's given blood, sweat, and tears to make all this happen, and words will never be thanks enough."

Oliver gave her a small assuring smile. "Hey," he coaxed softly. "She's your best friend, Sara. She loves you and this day already means a lot to her. You were there on her big day and nothing would stop her from being here on yours. No matter the intensity of the _could've beens_, okay?" Sara nodded half-heatedly and Oliver knew it was time for some damage control. "Get on it, Allen." He urged Barry with a shove to the shoulder. "Can't have you making her life miserable from day one," he teased. "Go on…get to the dance floor and embarrass yourself until she's laughing hysterically."

A laugh escaped from Sara as Barry just rolled his eyes. "Thanks for that, boss. Much appreciated." He grimaced.

Oliver watched Sara drag her new husband to the dance floor and couldn't help but softly chuckle at Barry's nervous moves. He was horrible on his feet. Every eye in the room seemed to be zoned in on them now and Oliver found it as the perfect opportunity to slip away unbeknownst to anyone.

He didn't know how Felicity found such a perfect location for the wedding, but Sara and Barry had fallen in love with it immediately. It was a small bed 'n' breakfast away from the city, and its expansive gardens were the perfect location for Sara's dream summer wedding. The rooms inside had been rented out for the weekend and Oliver made his way upstairs to Felicity's. Her door was slightly ajar and he invited himself in without hesitation. Everything it had taken to get herself and Sara ready for today was still sprawled all over the bed and dressers. She herself was sitting on the window seat, just gazing out at the wedding happening down below.

Her heels had been kicked off and it was the most relax he had seen her in a while. It was a welcoming sight and his presence seemed to be welcomed too. His sudden appearance hadn't startled her; Felicity just wordlessly moved her legs aside to make room for him. Oliver took a seat, and for a while the both of them just watched as the celebration moved on without them. Looking at it from up here, he realized just how impressive everything was. The flowers, the view, the twinkling lights as the sun started its decent…

"Sara can live to a hundred and eighty…and she'll still never be able to thank you enough for this, Felicity. It's amazing."

He chanced a glance up at her and was pleased to find her meeting his gaze for the first time that day. "She can keep the thank-you, I'll take her living a long life." Her freshly pedicured feet came to rest on his lap as she leaned back against the wall. Her short stature had no problem unwinding in the compact space. His long legs had no choice but to dangle off the side. "I'm fine, Oliver." She began reading between every line. "I've made peace with my life a long time ago. I have amazing friends and people who care and look after me…a loving mom, a great job. I'm happy…it's just, weddings," she affirmed with a heavy breath. "They…"

"Tend to become emotional roller coasters, I know."

She smiled at his comprehension before jerking her head down to the gardens. "Why aren't you down there then? Isn't your date gonna get lonely?" She teased playfully; poking a pink colored toe into his stomach.

He rolled his eyes at her. "Laurel's got plenty of people down there to keep her company for a bit."

"Ah, Laurel Lance, sister of the bride who completely hates my guts, and has been giving me a cold pointed stare all evening – lovely girl."

"Felicity…"

"Sorry, sorry," she grumbled without a hint of meaning. "After all these years…I should be used to the hostility in all fairness."

"She's always just been a little jealous of the relationship you have with Sara, nothing against you personally."

Felicity let out a small snort. "Yeah, that makes me feel so much better, Oliver. Thanks." She grumbled sarcastically. "Maybe if she wasn't always such a bitch…"

"Felicity…"

His eyes narrowed at her but he knew there was no threat in them. That fact was confirmed by the sudden smirk stretching across her pink stained lips. Her eyes glimmered in appreciation for him always being in her corner no matter who she was battling it out with. This thing between her and Laurel he was quite used to anyway. The two girls had never gotten along. "You better be careful, Mr. Queen," she sang teasingly. "Her baby sister just beat her to the altar. All she's gonna have on the brain now is marriage."

"Yeah…that's not happening." Oliver quickly objected. "She knows I'm not that kind'a guy…or that this is nowhere near that type of relationship."

"You sure about that?" She pushed the joke even further. "I'm quite the master at planning weddings now and I'd be happy to cut my best friend a good deal."

"As thoughtful as that is of you...I'll pass."

Felicity shook her head at him and turned her gaze back to the window. He saw her eyes glaze over with emotion as she once again took in every detail of her labors. "You know," she started off with a soft breath, "with all the marriages I've seen come to early ends…mine included…you'd think I'd be put off by the whole idea. But…" A smile crept onto her face as she turned to face him once more. "Sara and Barry, I don't know, they just give me hope. Hope that some vows out there will actually play out across a lifetime." She poked his stomach once more, this time a little harder making him growl in offence. "Can't say the same for you though."

"Sorry," he said with a nonchalant shrug. "Just never found the allure in wanting to spend the rest of your life with just one person."

"Please tell me that's not what you were whispering into Tommy's ear as I walking down towards him?"

"No," Oliver chuckled. "I was just telling him about the getaway boat I had ready to go if need be." Felicity rolled her eyes at the joke before closing her eyes in contemplation. Oliver's gaze fell upon her face, and as he took in her natural beauty just slightly enhanced with makeup, he couldn't help but think how far they had come in the last five years. Talking about, joking about, reminiscing about her wedding and just Tommy in general wasn't always this easy. There was a time when it was just painstakingly brutal. Yet, like she had said earlier, she had made peace with her life and was happy as she could be now. "It was different," he said without thinking. "You and Tommy were different."

"It's not every day your best friends decide to get married in a complete and utter whim, I guess…"

"Tommy's twenty-first birthday is not something I'll forget anytime soon, that's for sure."

She giggled softly, her feet sliding off his lap as she brought her knees against her chest. "When you asked him what he wanted…"

"A _minister_, was the last thing I expected to flow out of his mouth, that's for sure." Oliver happily remembered. "I always knew he was slightly mental inside the head, but that took the cake. Can't imagine what it was like for you."

His heart tugged as he watched her smile to herself, gaze locked onto her hands. Her slim fingers were covered in rings but the absence of one simple gold band was not lost on him. "I was nineteen, naïve to the world, head over heels in love with a guy…" she took a small breath and met his eye without waver "…with a guy who was slowly yet surely slipping away from me. Marriage at nineteen, I know, crazy, but…"

"You were two people trying to make the most of every second you had left." He finished for her. "Hey," he protested softly with a poke to her cheek. "I'm the last person you gotta rationalize it for. As someone who got a front view seat from start to finish…it was the best decision you've ever made."

Her small hand moved to grasp his, giving it a thankful squeeze. Then suddenly she was bouncing back into her maid of honor mode. Inhale, exhale…he watched her take a giant breath before squeezing her shoulders and swinging her legs down. Her feet were sliding into her heels and any moment now she'd be walking out of the room to be her bubbly self everyone had come to love. They didn't have these talks as often anymore, she was determined to live in the present. It was great for her, it truly-truly was…but for him…

At least when they were talking about the past and talking about Tommy he could forget all the feelings that were bubbling up inside of him. Felicity Smoak was the last girl he should be having any type of feelings for. She was off limits, completely off limits. She was his best friend – a friendship he couldn't survive without…and once upon a time she was married to his best friend – a man they both still cared deeply for no matter how much time passed since he left them. Long ago he was their biggest supporter. They were meant to be from the moment Tommy kissed her infront of the whole fifth grade in an attempt to make a point to her. Oliver was only ever supposed to be on the sidelines…Tommy was never supposed to leave her side.

"C'mon, Oliver…where's that head of yours?" Felicity teasingly laughed as she tugged on his hand. "We've got just one more day before case files filled with mystery bury us alive…gotta enjoy this weekend for all its worth, and…you still owe me a dance."

She was right of course, Felicity was always right. So he allowed her to tug him up and threw an arm around her shoulders as they made their way back to the crowd of people.

* * *

Testing idea? Continue or not?

ITSF should be updated in a day or two

Collision is going to be rewritten at a later date

Review please and tell me if initial plot is intriguing or not.


	2. Part 1

_**PART 1**_

Her voice was proliferating throughout the bedroom, but he was barley registering it. The tone, the words, the meanings behind them...all of it just slipped past his ears and over his head. Laurel wasn't paying much mind to his lack of attention. Her focus was mainly on herself and the horrible day she had. Talking extensively, but not really caring if anyone was actually listening. He was the only one in the room with her. Sitting at the edge of her bed with his phone grasped tightly in his hands, he was mentally begging for it to ring. His whole train of thought was centered on the piece of technology and its purpose in the world they currently lived in. Communication. One person reaching out to another; talking, sharing, interacting…he was game for any of it. Silence and darkness were all he got though. The ringtone never blared and the screen never lit up.

Day three and counting...

With the finest hairs of his sanity he held onto it; resisting the urge to fling it across the room and watch it shatter into a million pieces. He was losing his mind and Felicity just didn't seem to care. He wondered why he had to care then. Why he had to give a damn about what she chose to do with her life?

Oliver fell back onto the bed and tried to control the blood boiling throughout his veins. Was she suffering through a collision of emotions? Was she not craving his company like he was so desperately craving hers? Three days. He couldn't remember a time before this that they went twenty-four hours without talking. Friends since they were kids, arguments came with the territory, but none had ever been like this. He had never raised his voice at her like he had done that night. He had never been the reason for hot tears cascading down her cheeks like he had been that night. Of course, Felicity had never been the final hit to his sky rocketing anger and frustration before this either…she was usually the one to talk him down.

He hated this.

Pinching the bridge of his nose, he tried to rein in his emotions. The bathroom light had finally been flicked off and taking his anger out on a clueless Laurel wasn't about to help the situation. She was Sara's sister, he had known her just as long, but Laurel had just never been inducted into the tight-knit group he kept around him all these years. This thing, whatever it was, that they were doing now…he wasn't sure if he could label it. He only knew that he didn't want to. It wasn't complicated. Out of the whole crap load of complications in his life, this wasn't one of them. Physical nights with a bare minimum of emotional attachments…he was more than fine with that.

"So, in any case, no matter which way the bitch spins it…I'm right. I know I'm right."

She was in the room now and Oliver turned his head just slightly to see her standing infront of her open closest. The only thing covering her body was a flower printed towel barley falling to her thighs; her dirty blond hair cascading down her back in a mess of curls. On any other night he'd probably call her over. Tell her to give up her search for garments and tug at the towel until it pooled at her feet.

Tonight?

Tonight, he didn't want to even be here.

"Right? Ollie, you listening?"

Hands on her hips, eyes narrowed…she was seeking attention now. He wasn't in the right mindset to give it.

So all he did was pull himself off the bed, phone still gripped tightly in his palm, and walk out of the room without uttering a word. He faintly registered her calling his name, but he never once turned around on his way out of her front door. He took in a large breath; the crisp air of the September night filling his lungs. He needed a walk, he needed to clear his head…he needed Felicity.

Shaking his head at the apartment complex, Oliver passed right by his parked car and just kept going. He tried to think of how he got here. How god awful this week had been and the repercussions his stress level had on every aspect of his life. Thea had been gone a week, and the promise he had made his little sister to check in on their father every once and again had gone unfulfilled. He had been nothing short of a bully at the office—tolerance level running on the shortest fuse possible. Then there was Felicity, and him, taking the smallest matter possible and blowing it up to epic proportions.

Oliver stopped once he reached a familiar gravel tangent off the main sidewalk. He knew exactly where it led. As he walked down it, he couldn't help but picture a much younger version of himself running along it infront of him. He wasn't alone, he had hardly ever been alone. A little girl with long blond hair in two pigtails was running after him. Her pace a few steps slower because she had to readjust her glasses on her skinny nose over and over again. A playground came into view at the end of the path. A basketball court off on one side, a picnic table, swings, slides, monkey bars…a typical child oasis. This was the place for his weekend afternoons, long summer days, and escape from life in general.

He hadn't been here in ages.

Letting his hand wrap around the familiar cool metal chains, Oliver lowered himself onto a swing. His movements were slow; legs too long for any real use of the contraption. It was comforting though.

One upon a time, long ago, things were simple. He was just a kid without a care in the world. Evil didn't exist and his days were spent running around laughing at the stupidest of things. For a while it had only been him and Felicity; before the days of Starling Prep. They were next door neighbors in the same apartment complex –seeing each other every day, riding their tricycles in the long corridor, and sharing a PB&J out on her balcony. Back then there weren't relationships to worry about, no jobs, no idea of what the real world was actually like. It was just the two of them.

Taking a defeated breath, Oliver made the call. The line rang three times against his ear before he heard silence. She picked up…he knew she was listening.

"You'll never guess where I am," he managed, his voice horse with emotion. "The place where we started and ended our journey as kids. No complications, no errors…no fights. Just us." He paused for a few seconds, taking in the sound of her soft breathing. "Well, it could be us…"

He wasn't surprised when the line cut; just like he wasn't surprised when she came into view twenty minutes later. Long blond hair in two pigtails, thick rimmed glasses enhancing her blue eyes…she was a walking talking memory. Her steps were slow, gaze locked onto the spare swing beside him instead of on him. She took a seat, synchronizing her sways with his as the silent night encased them. He chanced a look at her, but her gaze was focused on the tips of her black flats dragging into the ground. For three days there were so many things he was dying to say to her and now he couldn't get a single one of them to slip from his lips.

"I don't want an apology." Her soft voice broke the silence as her eyes met his unwaveringly.

"You deserve one."

"So do you."

He turned his eyes away, scanning the playground for nothing in particular. "You pushed me off that junglejim when we were nine, just 'cause I told Jason Crosby you found him cute."

"You slammed a basketball into my face after you forced me to play…even though I repeatedly told you I didn't know how, "She refuted.

"Taught you how to make a free throw, though."

"Jason Crosby did indeed give me my first kiss…"

He turned to find a soft smile playing across her lips, mirroring his own. "All balanced out eventually."

"Theme of our lives in general, I s'pose."

Oliver reached out to grab a hold of her swing; turning it until they were facing each other. "One Dad that never wanted to be in the picture."

"One Mom who suddenly decided she wanted something better." Felicity took a deep breath and gripped his shoulders. "I'm sorry."

He let their foreheads fall against each other, their breath mixing together within the minimal space left in between. "I thought we weren't apologizing," he smirked.

"I just wanna be friends again," she sighed. "I miss you."

"Funny," he replied with a light chuckle. "That's exactly what I want."

She let him kiss her forehead before pushing away from him and standing up. He stood too, and together they let their childhood memories play out infront of them. A million and half things had gotten them to this moment in time, but if he thought long and hard, Oliver was certain he knew where the journey had actually started. A hot summer afternoon when the phone suddenly rang; Stellmoor Publications was on the other line. Robert Queen's book was going to be published…the first part of a mystery series that would change their whole lives.

There were no more odd jobs, no more need of just a small apartment, a better private school education could be afforded…at a school where the heir of a billion dollar corporation was also attending. That boy would sit next to him in the third grade and become his other best friend. That boy would eventually start crushing out on his childhood friend, make her fall in love with him, ask her to marry him, and then…

"Sometimes, I wish Dad had never gotten his big break." His confession didn't shake her. This wasn't the first time she was hearing it. "We'd grow up as neighbors in that same apartment complex, attend the public high school…" She let out a long breath and he let her settle her head on his shoulder. "Our lives would've played out totally different. No Sara, or Barry, or T—" He stopped for a moment, swallowing a sudden lump in his throat. "He'd just be some headline in the newspaper we'd skim over."

"Is that really what you wish?" She was suddenly gazing at him intently; trying to figure out the full extent of his inclination. What exactly did he wanna redo and what exactly was he willing to keep? Going back down memory lane wasn't always so easy.

"I-I don't know." Oliver stuffed his hands into his pockets and shrugged. "If Dad had never gotten published, would I still be a private detective? Would you still have somehow met and fallen for Tommy? Would we still somehow end up here, just as we are now? Can't help but wonder…can you?"

She shook her head. "Everyone has things from their past that they wanna change, Oliver, but…I'd never go for erasing it all together. Hard to let go of the good memories we've made along the way, and we've made quite a few."

"I get it."

Felicity started walking then, and he was right in line with her. "Were you at Laurel's?"

"Yeah…and kind'a just walked out on her." He answered sheepishly.

"You two fighting?" Felicity questioned with a quirk of a brow. Oliver shook his head. "Then?"

"_We_ we're," Oliver breathed. "I don't know about you, Felicity….but my daily life just doesn't function as great without you."

Felicity laughed. "Tell me about it…your Dad called me miserable."

"You saw him?"

She nodded. "Went over to pick up a few chapters yesterday." Her steps suddenly halted and she gave him a hard shove to the shoulder. "What kind'a son are you, anyway?" She complained. "The stench of coffee was utterly unbearable as soon as I crossed the threshold, and don't even get me started on his appearance."

"That bad, huh?" he asked guiltily.

Felicity rolled her eyes. "You're kidding, right?" She drawled. "Oliver, he moved the coffee maker into his study. Long gone is the reason to venture out every once and again."

"You know how he gets, Felicity. Once he's in the zone and the ideas are flowing so intensely, there's no breaking him out until the chapters are finalized." He gave her a knowing look and she couldn't exactly dispute him. "Keeping you busy, I bet?"

"Hands are permanently cramped." She mockingly whimpered. "Think I've got carpal tunnel."

It was Oliver's turn to roll his eyes. "Don't act like you don't love it."

Felicity just smirked from ear to ear. "Seriously? God, best job in the world. Your Dad's writing is outta this world…"

"Yeah, yeah you little groupie," he stopped her before she got too enthusiastic. "He kill him?"

"Nooo." She objected before nervously taking her bottom lip between her teeth. "At least, not yet anyway. He wouldn't do that…would he?"

Oliver lightly chuckled. "You know my dad, Felicity…likes to pull surprises where people least expect them."

"But the main character? Detective Jean Luc?"

"Said he was looking towards a whole new turn of events, right?" He loved teasing her. She was so emotionally invested in the characters and the world his father had created in the series of his mystery novels. His dad had gotten her an internship at Stellmoor Publications after she finished her education, and when it came time to bring out his seventh novel…he wouldn't settle for anyone else being its editor. The spacious office she now called her own was a nice upgrade for a girl who was just fetching coffee a few years back. It was amazing what a few connections could do for you. He was a familiar face in the building. Either as the son of Robert Queen, one of their most successful clients over the last decade, or the guy who was always coming in to take Felicity out for an afternoon.

"So not funny, Oliver." She pouted, stomping away from him.

He jogged to catch up with her and then through an arm around her shoulders; brining her closer to his side as they continued their walk. "People think we're insane, you know that…and this is exactly why. Three days without talking and here we are…suddenly joking around as if nothing happened."

"Something did happen though." They reached her car, but she didn't make to get in. She just plopped herself onto the hood and motioned for him to do the same. Oliver didn't though. He chose to keep standing because the air around them was suddenly becoming tense again. Until their initial argument was all washed out, it was going to continue being like this. In the past, their short disputes were easy to rectify. One of them just gave in, but not this time. Not with the both of them thinking they had a reason to be right.

"You still gonna go?" He asked carefully. He already knew the answer. She nodded her head in confirmation, her fingers wringing together. "I don't get it," he added lamely. "I honestly just don't get it."

"I don't expect you to." Felicity bargained.

"Well that's crap, Felicity, because if I'm mad at you about something I'd at least like to have the basic details."

Her lips were pressed together in a thin line and for the first time that night he noticed how small she looked. She was wearing an old college sweatshirt that was a handful of sizes too big; the article of clothing was completely swallowing her up. It was one of the only things of Tommy's that she had actually kept.

"I don't know, Oliver." Felicity managed through a sudden lump in her throat. "I'm not an idiot. Read too many books and spent too much time studying to be one. I'm not naïve either." She kept her head held high and never let the eye contact waver. "I know for a fact that Malcolm and Rebecca never thought I was good enough for their son, and that killed Tommy. He was always so torn between loving me and loving them. They always hated when I walked through that door by Tommy's side, but here they are now…inviting me themselves, and a part of me can't help but think it's for Tommy. Their little attempt at redemption for waiting till it was too late to accept their son's happiness. I think, that's why I'm so keen on going…for Tommy."

"So what?" Oliver asked with a shrug. "You gonna doll yourself up in an attempt to somehow fix things for him."

"Maybe…"

"Felicity!"

Felicity turned her gaze away from him. "The three of us always had one thing in common…parental problems. Either the father that was never around, or the parents who were cold hearted, or….the mom who decided she wanted someone better." She didn't have to look up to know how tense his stature suddenly became. All anyone had to do was mention his Mom for things to go south, but she wasn't just anyone. "Me and you, we've still got a shot at fixing the broken. No matter how much you say you don't want to…but Tommy can't."

"But it's not your responsibility anymore, Felicity." Oliver grumbled; his frustration rising. "Tommy's gone, it's been five years…you don't owe anyone anything, especially them. It's okay to say no."

"_Just say no, darling." _

Felicity cringed as her mother's earlier words swept through her like a cold wind.

No. It was a two letter—one syllable word that held so much meaning. It was also probably the least used word in her vocabulary, and she had quite the extensive one. Evelyn Smoak never had a problem with saying no, but with how different she and her mother were, it was no surprise that Felicity found it extremely hard to use the negative response. Her mother was a free spirit, constantly on the move as a free lance photojournalist, and never answering to anyone but herself. Felicity liked structure. She liked having a schedule and knowing where her day to day life was heading. She had already done the impulsively living thing. For a long time she had let her heart control her thoughts and actions, just like her mother, but these days she was better off thinking with her brain.

Felicity loved her mother with all her heart, but their relationship had always worked best from a distance. Frustrations accelerated greatly when they were confined to the same space for too long, so Evelyn's sporadic visits and constant phone calls worked wonders for them. Yet, never once in her twenty-five years of life did she ever feel that she was receiving anything less than love and support from the woman who gave birth to her. Her mother would be here in a heartbeat if need be, and during those moments when all she needed was her mother's loving embrace, Evelyn had dropped everything to be by her side. She was constantly calling to check in, give some advice, and just remind her to smile at even the little things. She wanted her daughter to live a full and happy life, and despite the horrors the world had already shown her, she wanted her daughter to know that things could turn around in a heartbeat. You just had to let go of your past and move on to happier times.

Felicity had pretty much done just that. After Tommy's passing she hadn't shut herself off from the world. She grieved and then went on living just like Tommy would've wanted her to. Her daily life was filled with laughs and friends. She kept busy with finishing her education, never turned down a guy who asked her out with sincere intentions, and made sure she kept Tommy's memory alive no matter how painful it was at times. Despite how connected they were to Tommy and her past, there were just some people she couldn't cut herself from, even her mother was in full agreement with her on that.

The only disagreement was Tommy's parents. Her once upon a time in-laws. The reasons she had such a hard time saying no. Felicity's mind wandered over to the elegant invitation residing in the drawer of her office desk. It was an invitation to a party celebrating Rebecca and Malcolm Merlyn's twenty-fifth wedding anniversary; a party she was expected to attend.

Did she wanna go? No. Did she want anything more to do with Tommy's parents? No, she hadn't wanted anything to do with them even when Tommy was still alive…hell, he hardly wanted anything to do with them. They were on top of the social hierarchy here in Starling City, the owners of Merlyn Global; the billion dollar corporation that supplied thousands of jobs. Felicity just wished they had loving hearts.

She was the daughter in-law they never approved of, and with Tommy gone, they expected her to forget she ever played the part. She was the dramatic Cinderella story. The scholarship kid Tommy had brought into the world of the Starling elite. Felicity knew that was never the true essence of their relationship. She never doubted for a second the love she and Tommy felt for each other. Rebecca and Malcolm could think whatever they wanted, but their thinking had somehow backed her into a corner. She had fully walked away like her mother and friends wanted her to do, but she wasn't foolish to the knowledge that she had played right into the hands of what their superficial social circle thought of her. That she was some gold digger that was just waiting for Merlyn Global's heir to die before taking all the wealth for herself.

Until now there was nothing she could do about it. She hadn't really cared all that much to be honest. But with the unexpected arrival of the invitation, some old wounds had opened up…and she refused to let anyone tarnish the memories of her relationship anymore.

"I know you've never been their biggest fan…" She slowly started as Oliver snorted at her underplayed statement. "But you've always been a big fan of my rational, smart thinking, right?" When he chanced a look at her she was giving him a pleading look. "Just trust me."

"I do trust you," he sighed. "It's them, Felicity. It's the frown they always manage to put on your face, the pity party they end up making you throw…I hate how they always tear you down."

"That was a long time ago, Oliver…like you said, it's been five years." Felicity slid down the hood of her car and came to stand directly infront of him. "I don't give a damn about what they think of me anymore, Oliver. I already told you I'm doing this for Tommy because I think that's why they suddenly addressed an invitation to me. Things had always been kind'a left unsaid between us…maybe this is the last thing before fully cutting myself loose."

"And the past several years have been?"

Felicity shrugged. "I told you and Sara and Barry's wedding, Oliver. I've made peace with my past a long time ago…this is just a little bump in the road."

"I still don't like it…"

"It's just one party…"

"And Aunt Evie?" He pressed.

Felicity rolled her eyes. "I can handle my Mom, Oliver…I just need us to be okay."

He searched her face for any hint of reconsideration, but Felicity had made up her mind on this. And once Felicity Smoak made up her mind there was no changing it. "Okay," he said giving in with a final nod of his head. "But you get out as fast as you can if it gets too much."

"I will." A smile finally stretched upon her face again. Oliver opened up his arms and she walked into his warm embrace without a moment of hesitation. "You okay now? 'Cause Sara and Barry have had a mouthful to say about you…and not with the nicest choice of words."

"I've been a real pain in the ass." He confessed.

"It can't have been just about my invitation."

"No," he replied with a shake of his head. "That just added to it…it's the Montgomery case and how Lexi's still missing. I don't like it."

"You'll solve it...you always do."

"Not always," he reminded more himself than her. He caught the look of sympathy in her eye, but he wasn't going down that road tonight. Oliver motioned for her to hand over her keys and when she did, he walked over to the driver side of her car while she went to the other. Before he pulled out of the parking spot he turned to face her questioningly. "Can I talk it out with you?"

Felicity shook her head with a teasing smile. "Have you ever had to ask? Of course."

So he did. Through the short drive back to his own car and then on the phone all the way back to his apartment, he talked the whole case out with her. She didn't have much input to give and hardly knew a thing about it, but she was willing to listen and though he was no closer to bringing Lexi home, by the time he hung up as he unlocked his front door…he had a revival of confidence to get the job done. It was crazy what her presence could do for him.

As he got ready for bed though, Oliver's thoughts traveled back to their earlier conversation. Felicity wasn't willing to erase her past and he guessed he couldn't really blame her. For years she had experienced love that was actually felt both ways. Why would she ever wanna let go of something like that? Then there was him who actually confessed he'd be okay with a redo. What did that say about him? The only thing he wanted to really keep was his relationship with Felicity…the girl who would've been a part of his life either way. Did taking Tommy out of the picture all together immediately mean he would've somehow ended up with her instead?

Oliver knew it wasn't a sure fired thing. His late best friend wasn't the only factor. At the end of the day what mattered truly were Felicity's feelings.

Tommy was gone.

Felicity was still here.

Her feelings were still the only thing that mattered.

The only difference was that in this reality, they were tainted by Tommy's memory.

And so was the thought process behind any action he considered taking.

* * *

Here's the official start...sorry gotta get some back story outta the way first. Next chap...it's Oliver at work.

Clear up = Felicity was just planning the wedding as a favor to Sara. She's an novel editor at Stellmoor Publications - for Oliver's father exclusively right now.

Tommy is indeed dead in this novel...sorry :( We'll get some flashbacks with him and Felicity and the rest of the gang!


End file.
